1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a computer input device commonly known as a computer mouse. Specifically, this invention seeks to improve the mechanics behind how the mouse is employed by a hand in order to input data to the computer. The invention is an ergonomic mouse that consists of a pre-designed hand base, which allows for the users"" hand to be more comfortable. In this way, the invention will improve the position in which a mouse is held or moved.
2. Description of Prior Art
The basic conventional mouse poses several problems for its users. Firstly, the mouse requires that the user place his/her hand on top of the mouse in order to function it. This causes several pain and fatigue issues, specifically for the user""s hand and wrist. This is due in part because of the awkward, unnatural position in which the hand is put. For instance, Compaq""s users guide p.74-75 give warning against wrong use or handling of the mouse. Medical issues concerning strain and imposed stress on the hands and wrist are increasing more and more today. With an increase of these concerns, thereafter, inventors created several types of mice to combat these problems.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,630 (1992) to Conner. The pad was invented to temporarily support t the wrist when using the mouse. However, this pad does not offer a solution for the fatigued hand, wrist, and arm. The mouse""s fictions are still utilized with the employment of the buttons on top of the mouse, causing still, fatigue to the arm and hand due to the incorrect ergonomic design.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,715 (1999) to Garrett. This mouse is basically the conventional mouse in a slightly different shape. The pyramid shape of this mouse does nothing to relieve he pain from overuse. The functional buttons on this mouse are not in a convenient location for the user as the fingers must be hyper-extended in order to function it correctly.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,165 (1989) Gart. This model has a good design but it still forces the hand to cover the mouse in an unnatural hand position.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,733 (1999). This is also a good design and is meant to alleviate any ergonomic concerns. However, the button function on the mouse is in a position that requires the user to tilt the hand in order to click the button. The position in which the hand using this mouse is tilted, while using the mouse, will produce strain and discomfort for the user over the long run.
The present invention, the ultra ergonomic mouse, is a computer mouse comprised of an angled grip-rod on the mouse and a grooved and contoured rubber foundation that provides comfort for the hand, wrist, and also the forearm.
The mouse described in the present invention present several advantages with its use:
a) To provide a mouse whose user""s hand and wrist are accommodated by a naturally curving and relaxed position.
b) To provide a mouse whose user""s fingers can easily handle and surely click the function buttons.
c) To provide a mouse which will not be slippery even in a child""s small hands, but will ensure a good grip on the mouse.
d) To provide a mouse which has grooves for fingers and the palm within the foundation to provide maximum support for the hand and wrist, protecting from twisting and angling of the arm.
e) To provide a mouse which promises a comfortable hand base with less chance of fatigue, discomfort, and pain, even after long periods of continuous use.
A further object of the invention, which serves as an advantage, is the mouse""s grip-rod, which allows the hand to grip or hold the mouse as if in a writing position. From this description, a number of advantages of the invention become evident. Internet users, graphic designers, and other frequent computer users will especially benefit from this ergonomic mouse, as it was specifically designed with these users in mind.